everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Madeline Hatter
|birthday = June 8th |side = Rebel |roommate = Kitty Cheshire |bffas = Raven Queen and Cedar Wood. Though in truth, I like everyone! |log = }} Madeline Hatter, or referred to as, Maddie by her friends (full name Madeline Xylophone Hatter), is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Mad Hatter, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. As all Wonderlandians, she has access to Wonderlandian magic, although it is more accurate to say that Wonderlandian magic has access to her, because she doesn't have control over her powers. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High.Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High Her middle name is revealed to be Xylophone by her comment in "Dragon Games". She is psychic and has the ability to hear the narrators, as well as see into the future, although this is often dismissed as insanity. Portrayers In English, Madeline Hatter is voiced by Cindy Robinson. In Latin American Spanish, Madeline Hatter is voiced by Christine Byrd from Chapter 1 to early Chapter 2. She is voiced by Alondra Hidalgo from Chapter 2 onwards. Character Personality Madeline is bright, energetic, and extremely friendly. Generally, she interprets things more positive than they are, the one exception being when people are explicitly arguing. Madeline is also extremely fond of tea and keeps an entire tea set, including her tea buddy and pet Earl Grey, in her hat to be ready for tea time literally wherever she goes. The Wonderlandian magic which manifests in her is how she can do impossible things if she doesn't know they are impossible, she sometimes has visions of other times and other places, she can read people's thoughts as well as being able to hear the narrators, something which her peers don't believe her on. She also sometimes speaks in Riddlish, the Wonderlandian language of riddles without realizing that she is not speaking Ever After English, that is. As Ever After is a completely different kingdom and country from the country of Wonderland, she sometimes struggles to communicate with others, specifically Ever Afterlings, albeit her diary is completely understandable where she explains the Riddlish language. In her diary, she speaks a riddle about "change", what "jingles in your pocket" but "is never the same" about what people in Ever After of the Fairytale World are exactly afraid of (specifically about the rules of "destiny" and "fate"), and even translates Kitty Cheshire's Riddlish to us. Underneath her giddy, happy, optimistic, positive, and bubbly personality, she also hides a very intelligent person who can be quite serious about matters when she wants to be. Appearance Madeline is a girl around Raven Queen's age, but she is much more petite or shorter in statute, as so as Apple White, who is shorter than Raven. Although, this difference in height with Ever Afterlings is quite Wonderlandians. Her hair is curly and wavy, and comes in three colors: dark turquoise, mint green, and dark purple or violet. She has bright blue-teal eyes and light skin. She is also shorter than most of her classmates, and has a signature baby face. Her main fashion accessory theme is tea, which include a teacup hat; most of her outfits incorporate tea set-inspired details. As the future Mad Hatter, Maddie also rarely goes around without a hat. In addition to her hair's colors, her clothes of choice feature yellow, black, and blue, which is called mad-tastic style combined with a vast array of non-synchronized patterns, her average look is a busy one, befitting her energetic personality. Her civilian look is a magenta puffy-sleeved layered dress with a blue bow around the waist. White leggings cover her legs. They are blue-spotted. She wears white-cream shoes with gold teapot-handle-resembling wedges or heels at the bottom of them. Interests After school, Maddie manages her father's Tea Shoppe in Book End. She finds running the business somewhat easy, as her friends from school normally visit. That, as well as her love for Wonderland madness and tea. Outside of her working hours, Madeline finds enjoyment in hosting tea parties with her friends wherever. Fairy tale Relationships Family Madeline Hatter is the daughter of the Mad Hatter, who is The Hatter from Wonderland in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and in Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Friends Maddie is very friendly, and while her best friends are Cedar Wood and Raven Queen, her personality makes way for her to find the good in everyone. Though not necessarily friends, Madeline is on decent terms with the narrators, who will stop fighting if she tells them to. Madeline is one of the two students that are aware of their existence, being uniquely able to hear and talk to them, the other being Kitty Cheshire. Madeline also is in close terms with Brooke Page (daughter of the narrators) who often tells Madeline things to push the story in the right direction. In the books of the first series, she also talks with the narrator of that series, who would rather tell the story at most times than talk to Madeline Hatter. Pet Madeline owns a dormouse named Earl Grey. Romance Madeline is not currently romantically involved with anyone, but she keeps an eye open for a boy who's just as mad for tea as she is. Timeline * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Madeline Hatter's profile. * May 30, 2013: Madeline Hatter's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Madeline Hatter makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Madeline Hatter. * Early July, 2013: Madeline Hatter's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * Early July, 2013: Madeline Hatter makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * September 03, 2013: Madeline Hatter makes her book debut in "Madeline Hatter's Story". Notes * Maddie says in Fairy Tail Ending that her favorite color is tea-stain, because it is both pretty to look at and yummy to taste. * Since Madeline claims her middle name to be Xylophone after saying that "Danger" is her middle name, this is considered to be true. * In the Spanish dubs, both in Latin American Spanish and in Castilian European Spanish, her middle name is Xilófono. In Italian, it is Xilofono, in French, it is Xylophone but pronounced as "zeel-o-phone" instead of "zile-o-phone". In German, Madeline's middle name is Xylophon. It is spelled the same way, but without the e at the end. * Madeline Hatter's pet dormouse, Earl Grey, is literally named after a type of tea, earl grey. Also, Earl Grey tea is named after Earl Grey, a title of Peerage of the United Kingdom in England. The title was named after Charles Grey, 1st Baron Grey or Charles Grey, 1st Earl Grey. The tea is either named after the title or Charles Grey. Also, Earl Grey the dormouse is based on the Dormouse, a dormouse in "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". * She, along with Raven and Apple will meet the at Monster High in " ". Gallery Profile art- Madeline Hatter II.jpg Profile art - Getting Fairest Madeline.jpg Profile art - Madeline Hatter HP.jpg Profile art - Legacy Day Madeline.jpg Profile art- Madeline Hatter Mirror Beach.jpg Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Madeline Hatter.jpg Profile art - Sugar Coated Madeline.jpg Profile art - Epic Winter Madeline.jpg Profile art - Basic Madeline Hatter.jpg Profile art - Princess Friend Toddler Madeline.jpg Book art - Madeline Hatter I.jpg Book art - Madeline Hatter II.jpg Book art - Madeline Hatter III.jpg Book art - Madeline Hatter IV.jpg Book art - Madeline Hatter V.jpg Book art - Madeline Hatter VI.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Madeline I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Madeline II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Madeline III.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Madeline LD.jpg Melissa Yu book art - GF Madeline Hatter.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Hat Tastic Madeline.jpg Melissa Yu Maddie.jpg Mattel book art - Madeline Hatter.jpg MadelineHatter DragonGames.png|maddie in dragon games Maddie Tea Party.png Maddie Sweet Treats.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Rebels Category:Students